Mi Esperanza Está Contigo
by Shi-Jin Nogisu
Summary: Roy Mustang decide partir a una misión. Pero se trata de una misión suicida. Edward desea confesarle sus sentimientos antes de que sea tarde. Él piensa que Roy lo rechazará...¿o no? "Te esperaré lo que sea necesario" Roy X Edward


**¡Wah!** ¡Hola x3! Muy bien, este es mi primer fanfic de **Full Metal Alchemist**. Y aviso, por las dudas, es un: **Roy X Ed** x3 También se lo dedico a **Vale-chan**, que a pesar de joderme bastante xD le debo el gran favor de hacerme descubrir esta belleza de pareja *-* Espero que les guste n_n

**Disclaimer**: Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectiva autora Hiromu Arakawa

**Emparejamiento**: Roy Mustang X Edward Elric x3

**Advertencias**: Ninguna, es un oneshoot bastante largo, pero creo que tierno n_n

Ojalá lo disfruten :D

* * *

-Taisa…

Te extraño. Hace ya tres meses que desapareciste de mi vida al aceptar aquella peligrosa misión. Y aún no regresas.

Sé que te encuentras vivo. La teniente Hawkeye se encarga de informármelo todas las semanas. Eso es lo único que sé de ti. Es un enorme alivio, por supuesto, pero… sería tan feliz si estuvieras a mi lado otra vez. Aunque no me gusta admitirlo, me haces mucha falta, maldito Roy Mustang.

Aún recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer el día de tu partida. Supongo que fue el día más feliz de mi vida:

**...···****Flashback···…**

-Puedes pasar, Hagane.

Respiré hondo e intenté que mi corazón dejara de latir desbocado. Sonaba tan fuerte que sentía temor de que hasta pudieras oírlos al otro lado de la puerta.

Abrí despacio y entré en tu oficina. Me sentía nervioso. Tan sólo tu presencia me hacía sentir así.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? –me preguntaste, sin levantar la vista de la pila de papeles sin firmar que se encontraban sobre tu escritorio.

Como toda respuesta, levanté mi reporte que llevaba en una de mis manos, intentando que siquiera te dignases a mirarme.

Pero no funcionó. Seguiste con aquellos bellísimos orbes negros fijos en el papeleo. Cabe decir que eso me enfadó bastante. ¿Ni siquiera podías mostrar un mínimo interés en mí? O… ¿acaso no valgo nada para ti…?

-Mi reporte. –dije, intentando que mis palabras sonaran frías, vacías. No quería que supieras de la pesada tristeza que me llenaba el corazón al sentir tu indiferencia.

-Está bien. –por fin fijaste tus profundas orbes sobre mí. Alargué el brazo y te lo entregué, manteniendo mi mirada sobre la tuya. Me sentía hechizado por aquel par de pupilas del color de la obsidiana, simplemente no podía dejar de verlos. Tantas veces había soñado con poder ver aquella impasible mirada convertida en una tierna, dulce… Pero eran sueños imposibles. Tú eras Roy Mustang.

-¿Sucede algo? –el sonido de tu voz con un ligero tono divertido me sacó de mis sumidos pensamientos. Me sonrojé levemente y negué con la cabeza. Siempre me pasaba lo mismo cuando me quedaba observándote más de diez segundos. Seguramente pensarías que era un idiota por hacer eso, pero no lo podía evitar.

-¿Alguna novedad? –preguntaste en tono casual, leyendo atentamente la hoja que te había dado.

-Ninguna. No hallamos nada. –mis pensamientos se desviaron por unos minutos de ti. Pensé en Al, quién aún no había recuperado su cuerpo humano. Me sentía desalentado, desde mi nombramiento como Alquimista Nacional no había obtenido ni una sola noticia sobre la Piedra Filosofal.

"_Nunca pierdas las esperanzas" _–eso solía decirme Al cada vez que me sentía frustrado. Ese Al… Sin él estaría perdido.

-¿Estás seguro? –me dijiste, mostrando una de tus conocidas sonrisas sarcásticas, pero que tanto amaba a pesar de todo- ¿Ni siquiera un indicio _pequeño_?

-¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES QUE ES TAN PEQUEÑO QUE PODRÍA SER COLOCADO DEBAJO DE UN MICROSCOPIO DE ALTA DEFINICIÓN Y NI SIQUIERA PODRÍAS VERLO DE ESA MANERA?! –te grité, furioso. Como siempre, te estabas metiendo con mi altura.

Te reíste de mi actitud y te levantaste de tu asiento. Caminaste con lentitud hacia mí y cuando estuviste a mi lado, hiciste algo que jamás pude haber esperado de tu parte.

-Yo no pienso eso de ti… -me susurraste en el oído. Tu cálido aliento me hizo estremecer y mis pómulos se enrojecieron con más fuerza. Sentí mi corazón palpitar enloquecido, mientras tú te alejabas y cerrabas la puerta de la oficina. Cuando estuve completamente solo, logré reaccionar. Con dedos temblorosos, toqué mis mejillas. Estaban calientes, muy calientes.

Ahogando un suspiro, me desplomé en el asiento frente al escritorio. Cerré los ojos e intenté calmar al acelerado órgano tras mi pecho.

Me quedé allí durante un largo rato. En ese tiempo, no dejé de pensar en una misma pregunta que quizás más tarde averiguaría:

_"¿Por qué habías hecho eso?"_

* * *

Horas más tarde, decidí salir de aquel agobiante espacio. No había dejado de pensar en ti y tu extraña actitud ni un segundo. Mientras salía de la oficina, me topé con la teniente Hawkeye.

-Buenos días, Edward. –me saludó.

-Buenos días, teniente. –respondí, exhalando un débil bostezo.-Parece que tiene trabajo hoy, ¿verdad? –añadí, refiriéndome a la pila de documentos sin firmar que llevaba en sus brazos.

La teniente sonrió débilmente y negó con la cabeza.

-Son para el coronel. Estos son los documentos atrasados. –me dijo- Debe de tener todo listo antes de partir… -su voz y su expresión se entristecieron.

-¿Partir? –pregunté, curioso.- ¿Adónde? - ¿Acaso te estabas retirando del puesto? No, no podía ser.

Hawkeye borró la tristeza en su rostro y me miró sorprendida, como si fuera extraño que no supiera eso.

-¿No lo sabes… Edward? –me dijo lentamente, y mirándome, levemente preocupada.

-No.-respondí, cada vez más confundido- ¿Adónde tiene que ir el taisa, teniente?

- Edward… El coronel Mustang está a punto de partir... a una misión suicida. Contra el homúnculo, Envy. ¿No... no lo sabías...?

-…-

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, dejando una abertura tan grande que creí posible que mis globos oculares se salieran de mis cuencas y cayeran rodando.

Mi mundo… el mundo que compartía contigo secretamente, estaba destruido. Como si se tratase de un delicado cristal, se hallaba repartido en ínfimos fragmentos dispersos… Ese cristal… Mi corazón.

Mis lágrimas. Transparentes, finas, resbalaban copiosamente por mis mejillas. No lo pude evitar. Sufría. Sufría demasiado. Demasiado para mí.

Sin importar que la teniente me viera en aquel deplorable estado, me derrumbé y caí al suelo, sin dejar de llorar amargamente.

No podía creerlo. Te ibas. Desaparecías. De mi vida. Entregabas tu vida a aquel desagradeble Envy porque... ¡Háh, ni siquiera sabía el por qué! ¿Qué…qué haría sin ti? No podría soportarlo, ni siquiera por Al. ¡Moriría de pena! ¡Me arrastrarías junto contigo a aquel inevitable destino!

-Edward… -Riza dibujó una expresión triste en sus orbes semi-rojizos y se acercó lentamente a mí. Yo no reaccioné. Sólo seguí liberando mi tristeza en aquella perlas que caían por mis ojos y también en ellas, el amor, el sentimiento que te profesaba fervientemente.

Jamás se lo había dicho a nadie. Yo era el único triste portador de un sentimiento imposible. Tú nunca lo supiste.

Y ahora… jamás lo harías.

* * *

-¡Taisa! ¡N-no…!

Tú te encontrabas en la biblioteca del cuartel, donde tantas veces me había encerrado yo mismo, intentando serenar mis crecientes impulsos por confesarte mis sentimientos. Si lo hacía, se arruinaría todo, estaba convencido.

Me miraste, sorprendido. De seguro te preguntabas como te había encontrado. ¿Quieres saber? Pues lo supe porque sí. Una extraña fuerza me hizo adivinar tu ubicación.

-¿Qué necesitas, Hagane? –cerraste el libro que estabas leyendo y fijaste tus orbes negros como el ébano sobre mi desconsolada mirada.

-Taisa… No te vayas… -no podía más. Tenía que decírtelo. Si ibas a desaparecer tu existencia y yo nada podía hacer para evitarlo, lo único que me quedaba era confesártelo. Por lo menos, mi corazón descansaría tranquilo.

Por primera vez desde que te conocí, te quedaste sin palabras cuando me oíste. Tu expresión… era diferente. Parecía que también sufrías por algo.

Traté de tragarme mis sollozos, pero fallé. Tantas veces lo había echo frente a Al, porque debía mostrarme fuerte. Pero contigo no podía. Mi voz se quebró y mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer nuevamente, mojando mi ropa y mi pálido cuello, mientras te susurraba:

-No me dejes… Te amo, Taisa…

Decidí abandonar la razón y acabar con esto. El peso de este amor me estaba destruyendo el corazón. Acéptame, Roy… Ayúdame a hacer de dos este solitario secreto.

Me acerqué a tu inmóvil cuerpo. Me mirabas pasmado, no movías ni un músculo.

-Te necesito… S-si te vas… ¡No! ¡No me hagas esto! –proseguí mi monólogo, de ojos firmemente cerrados y llorando a lágrima viva. No quería… no quería ver el rechazo en tu mirada. Seguramente estabas sintiéndolo, lo sabía.

-No… Sé que ninguna palabra que diga va a detenerte, pero… necesito que lo sepas, antes… antes- mi voz temblaba-…de irte…-Casi me parecía imposible que fuera yo quien estaba diciendo todo eso. Yo no solía ser así. ¿Será que tú... me haces actuar así?

-Yo… t-te quiero. Pero tú…

-Edward… -me interrumpiste. Tu voz no sonaba fría y con desaprobación, al contrario. Casi parecía dulce…

Pero no me iba a dar ilusiones. Aún sin abrir los ojos, me quedé en silencio, esperando a oír tus palabras de odio y repulsión.

Oí que te levantabas de tu silla y el sonido hueco de tus pisadas caminando hacia mí. Sabía que no resistiría ver tus orbes llenos de rechazo, desagrado… No podía. Llevé mis manos a mis ojos, esperando a que te alejaras de mí y me quedara en soledad… otra vez.

Pero no. La dulce verdad era otra.

Suavemente, como si no estuvieras muy seguro de poder tocarme, quitaste mis dedos de mis párpados enrojecidos.

No entendía por qué. No sabía para que te habías molestado en dejarme verte. Seguramente me dirías tus lógicas razones: que ambos somos hombres… que tú eras mayor… que me aprecias pero no…

-Te amo…

Abrí los ojos enseguida. Te miré fijamente, intentando descifrar si se trataba de un sueño. Estabas enfrente de mí y sostenías mis manos entre las suaves tuyas. No llevabas tus guantes de alquimia. Una encantadora sonrisa se dibujaba en tu rostro. Era la sonrisa más maravillosa que había visto en mi corta vida.

Seguías sonriéndome, pero de una forma extraña. No era tu sonrisa habitual, socarrona y arrogante. Era… dulce, tierna.

Mientras pensaba en estas cosas, me percaté de tu rostro. Estaba muy cerca del mío… nuestras bocas… estaban a escasos dos centímetros… tu aliento chocando sobre mis labios…

Mis mejillas, se llenaron de un rojo vivo. Te miré, extasiado. Aprecié mejor que nunca antes las bellas facciones de tu rostro. No podía creer lo que habías dicho. Mi corazón, nuevamente latía vertiginosamente. Mis piernas flaquearon, amenazando con dejarme caer.

Al parecer, tú notaste aquello y pasaste uno de tus brazos por detrás de mi cintura, apegándome a tu cuerpo. Me sonrojé con más fuerza, casi parecía un tomate recién maduro. Tu sonrisa se hizo más débil y tus ojos brillaron. Tu expresión era puramente sincera.

-Te amo, Edward Elric. Desde que te vi… quedé prendado de tu belleza, tu cariño, tu inocencia… eres como un ángel perfecto. –me susurraste dulcemente, acariciando con tu otra mano una de mis calientes mejillas.- Pero siempre sucede lo mismo con las deidades como tú… siempre me pareciste demasiado puro para estar al lado de alguien como yo…

No daba crédito a lo que decías. ¿Yo…? ¿Un ángel? Tus palabras eran hermosas… hicieron que sonriera feliz, como hacía tiempo no lo estaba. Todo parecía irreal. Un sueño. Una de mis tantas fantasías donde tú y yo nos amábamos, tú me besabas, me acariciabas… me hacías tuyo.

-¿E-estoy soñando…? –murmuré, mirando fijamente a los ojos, temiendo que desaparecieras de un momento a otro. Pero seguiste allí. Sosteniendo entre sus delicadas manos mi rojizo rostro.

Me volviste a sonreír. Comencé a sudar, tus carnosos labios estaban rozando los míos, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que aquel momento mágico que tanto ansiaba sucediese.

-Tú júzgalo… -me dijiste, casi imperceptiblemente. Y entonces…

Sucedió. Uniste tus labios con los míos, en un beso rebosante de amor y dulzura. Un momento mágico que jamás olvidaré.

Tus labios eran tan suaves… eran deliciosos. Tu saliva resbalaba dentro de mi boca y la mía dentro de la tuya. Se sentía maravilloso, jamás… me había sentido tan bien en mi vida.

Luego, tu húmeda lengua comenzó a delinear suavemente las comisuras de mis pequeños labios. Entreabrí mi boca para exhalar un débil gemido.

Aprovechaste pícaramente e introdujiste tu lengua dentro de mi cavidad bucal.

A pesar de la inmensa felicidad de ser correspondido, estaba nervioso, no tenía idea de qué hacer. Además, también era mi primer beso.

Lo único que pude hacer fue acariciar tiernamente con mi propia lengua la tuya. No sabía si estaba bien lo que hacía, pero a ti parecía gustarte.

Cuando sentimos que el aire comenzaba a faltar, debimos separarnos. Tú me mirabas y me sonreías. Depositaste un último beso en mi frente.

Entonces me lancé hacia ti y te abracé con todas mis fuerzas. No quería que te fueras a esa voluntaria sentencia de muerte. No quería que aquel beso fuera el último que nos diéramos.

-N-no vayas a esa misión… -te rogué, al borde de las lágrimas otra vez.

Me levantaste el rostro, haciendo que te observara a los ojos. Me sonreíste y limpiaste con tus blancos dedos mis ojos húmedos.

-No moriré… Lo prometo. Volveré por ti y estaremos juntos. –me aseguraste, colocando ambas manos a los costados de mi rostro.- Te amo, Edward. Jamás lo olvides.

-Taisa… yo… -iba a replicarte, pero me silenciaste con un delicado beso y te marchaste de allí. Sabías que era la única forma de hacerlo, si volteabas era probable que mandaras todo al diablo y te quedarás aquí.

Pero era tu trabajo. Y lo debías cumplir.

Te esperaré, Roy Mustang. Te esperaré toda la vida si fuera necesario. Porque sé que volverás.

…**···Fin del Flashback···… **

Así es. Han pasado tres largos meses sin ti. Sin tu sonrisa, sin tus besos, sin tu esencia. Espero que vuelvas, es lo que más deseo en estos momentos.

Mientras acabo de desayunar, suena el timbre de la casa que comparto con mi hermano. Honestamente, me siento bastante desganado, así que le pido a Al que vaya a ver quien demonios se digna a venir a visitarnos tan temprano.

Alphonse asiente y se dirige a la entrada. Minutos después se asoma hacia la cocina y me dice:

-Em… Nii-san… creo que hay alguien muy importante que quiere verte. –si hubiera sido posible, mi hermano hubiera sonreído con sus metálicos labios.

¿Quién será el que viene a molestar a estas horas? Quizás se trataba de Winry.

-Al… lo siento, pero no estoy de humor para ver a nadie. –respondo, evasivamente.

-Pero, nii-san, creo que a esta persona si quieres verla. –replica, en un tono divertido.

Suelto un suspiro y acepto. Seguramente se debe tratar de Winry que viene a mostrarme su nueva llave inglesa con…

-Hola, Edward…

No. No es posible. Estoy… ¿soñando? Tú… estás aquí. Frente a mí.

-Taisa… Has vuelto...

Te ves algo diferente. Estás más alto y… más apuesto. Me miras como aquella vez en el cuartel que jamás olvidaré.

Me sonríes y te acercas. Tus ojos siguen siendo igual de hermosos y penetrantes. Lo único que atino a hacer es sonrojarme como la última vez que nos vimos.

Había esperado con todas mis fuerzas que llegara este momento. Y ahora: ¡me está sucediendo!

-Te extrañé mucho, Edward… -te acercas un poco más y alzas mi rostro con tus dedos para que te observe, mas no me besas.

Cierras los ojos y chocas juguetonamente tu nariz contra la mía. Sonrío y quito tus manos de mi cara. Las acaricio y les doy pequeños besos en tus dedos.

Ríes por mi acto y te acercas más hasta tener mis labios sobre los tuyos. Me besas con dulzura y pasión, yo suelto tus manos para entrelazar firmemente mis brazos por detrás de tu cuello.

Quiero tenerte cerca…

Tú enredas los tuyos en mi cintura y sigues besándome tiernamente. Ansiando algo más, entreabro mi fina boca, dejando paso a tu deliciosa lengua.

Este tierno beso se está volviendo más apasionado a cada segundo. Pero no me molesta en lo más mínimo. Al contrario, es lo que más quiero.

Mi sueño… estaba cumplido. Era feliz con la persona que más amaba. Tú, Roy Mustang, eres el único amor de mi vida.

Ahora, estamos por fin juntos.

* * *

**¡Fin! **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado TwT. **Disculpen si quizás cometí algún error, sucede que estoy empezando la serie, pero esta pareja me fascinó *-* **

Así que me lanzé por mi primer oneshoot Roy X Ed xD

Habrá más, lo prometo OwO Cualquier cosa que deseen consultar, pueden depositar su flechita del mouse sobre el cuadradito de abajo a estas palabras xD

**En español**: **¡REVIEW'S! **:D

**Nos veremos en un siguiente fic** n_n Y espero que te haya gustado Vale ^^ **¡Ah, si! Y deja de amenazarme, ya lo publiqué xD! **Tú sólo haz la conti del tuyo y estamos a mano :)

**¡¡Sayoonara ^^!!**


End file.
